


The Office Visit (aka "Mistake #3")

by squidgie



Category: The X-Files
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-25
Updated: 2013-01-25
Packaged: 2017-11-26 21:14:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/654482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/squidgie/pseuds/squidgie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is offered as response to a challenge made on the MaleSlashFans mailing list. That challenge was based on an article in Mens Health Magazine on "eight things you shouldn't do with your penis". Don't blame me - this is UnChuck's fault. :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Office Visit (aka "Mistake #3")

"You wanted to see me, sir?" Mulder made his way past the thick door to his boss' office, closing it solidly behind him. He walked toward the larger man, his suit pants and white shirt pulled tight against his body.

"Agent Mulder," Assistant Director Skinner almost grinned. "I'm glad to see you." The built man rose from his chair and walked over, meeting Mulder halfway. A meaty hand rose to Mulder's shoulder, as if to stop him. "Hang on a second." Skinner continued toward his office door, opening it up just enough to poke his head out. "Miss Mathews?" He attempted to get his temp's attention. She was an older woman, slightly hard of hearing and prone to bouts of daydreaming. Obviously, she was in this state now. A deep throat-clearing cough rose from Skinner's chest, loud enough to wake the dead from Mulder's last few cases, followed by "Miss Mathews?" Skinner edged more of his body out of the door.

"Oh, yes sir?" The light haired woman finally came back to reality, a place where she obviously spent little time. She rose at her desk, "What can I do for you, sir?"

The feeling of a tug on the front of Skinner's pants caught him off guard. "-Uh- Don't get up! No, I don't need anything further, Miss Mathews." Skinner felt a hand snake through the opening of his pants, massaging his thick cock through his underwear. "Please just go ahead and clock out," he managed to add without sounding too breathy. "It's getting late," he continued, as a wet sensation began penetrating the material of his pants and underwear, "Just clock out. I'll see you on Monday."

The office door shut quickly, and the room was filled with the sound of the lock being turned, securing the lovers in the room together. Skinner finally looked down and saw Mulder, on his knees, with one hand inserted through the zipper, aiming the immense cock down Skinner's pant leg. He moaned as Mulder continued massaging the larger mans balls and base of the cock. The hand had snaked the cockhead out of the leg of the briefs and aimed it towards the right pocket of the pants, where it was currently being sucked and wet from the outside. "Mulder, dammit!" he quietly exclaimed through clenched teeth, "Let's at least get away from the damn door."

The tongue removed itself from the pant leg, "But Wally! It's kindof fun -"

"Don't you 'But Wally' me, mister!" Skinner replied, with more joviality in his voice than mock anger. He put his hands in Mulder's armpits and pulled him up to meet eye to eye. A quick kiss brought their lips and tongues together. "Get over to my desk," he hissed, as they pulled apart.

Mulder withdrew his hand from his lover's pants, leaving a gaping hole where the zipper was down. He smiled and eased his way over, waiting for Skinner to join him. As he tried to turn, a hand held him in place. Skinner brought his body up against Mulder's and began rubbing his hardened cock between Mulder's asscheeks, only separated by the material of their clothes. 

Kisses found their way from Skinner's mouth, delivered lightly down Mulder's back. His hands followed down each side of Mulder's body, tracing each contour, pausing slightly only to reach around and tweak the succulent nubs of nipple that lay on Mulder's perfect chest. Continuing down, Skinner bypassed the leather belt, and dove directly to the asscheeks his clothed cock had just been assaulting. Once there, he bit and gnawed at the material, at the deliciously round bottom that was in front of him. "God, I love your ass, Mulder," he mumbled between bites. He breathed out, letting the body warmed air caress Mulder's ass cheeks, going through the fibers and tickling the sensitive skin around Mulder's anus.

With the hot breath caressing him, Mulder pushed back, trying to give more and more of himself to his lover. His hands went behind his back, pulling the balding head closer to his body. The combination of moistness and heat was turning him on greatly, and his cock throbbed in his pants for attention. He guided Skinner's hands from his sides to where his penis lay screaming in his pants, begging for attention. The larger man massaged Mulder's cock expertly, while his teeth nipped on Mulder's backside, leaving small marks of red underneath the material, as if to stake out his territory.

Mulder pulled forward gently and turned himself around slowly to face his lover. He gazed down into Skinner's eyes, seeing the fire that burned below the cool exterior. He leaned forward, bending at the waist, and claimed a kiss. After their tongues mingled, each tasting the other deeply, Mulder leaned back up, and ground his crotch into his lover's face. Skinner brought his hands forward and grabbed for the front of Mulder's pants, but had his hands swatted out of the way. 

"No," Mulder said seductivly. "With your teeth."

Skinner was always surprised at how sensual his lover could be. To know Fox Mulder was to realize his passion, and Walter loved that that passion spilled over from Mulder's job into their sex life. He obeyed, and leaned up, taking the end of the leather belt in his mouth. As he moved his head, manipulating the belt free, the taste of the leather in his mouth exploded on his tongue, causing him to moan. Within a few more moves, he freed the belt from how it had been locked in place. As he moved up to work on the zipper, he realized how much his lover was turned on, and nuzzled Mulder's cock back and forth within the confines of Mulder's pants. Mulder hissed in a sigh, as the sensitive cockhead was moved back and forth along the silk lining of his woolen trousers.

"Take it out, Walter. Suck me off." Mulder could be quite blunt when it came to matters of the bedroom, and Skinner was all too happy to oblige. He rose on his knees slightly, and nuzzled his lips and tongue into the zipper opening of Mulder's pants. Skinner was eager to free his lover, so with the taste of metal coming from between his front teeth, he began to free Mulder's member.

Halfway down, Mulder pushed his crotch into the larger man's face, grinding against the hot skin he found there. Skinner felt hot flesh against him, and hurriedly moved his mouth down, almost completing the trip of the zipper. With one quick tug he was almost through, when a piercing scream echoed through the room. Startled, but still holding the end of the zipper in his mouth, Skinner looked up, and as he saw the uncontrollable look of excruciating pain paint itself across Mulder's face, he too was subjected to a horrendous pain that seemed to emanate from his lips. The pain was unbearable, and the sound of two men screaming threatened to bring down the walls.

*~*~*~*~*~

Dana Scully sighed, and looked at the paperwork that seemed to fill her desk. It looked like it was to be another quiet weekend at home, finishing what she couldn't face at the office. Another sigh left her lips, as she stood up and began to shovel the paperwork into her case. Her actions were interrupted by the shrill sound of a telephone ringing. "Scully" she tiredly barked into the phone, after picking it up.

Milliseconds after responding to the phone, she knew something was not right. There seemed to be a man in the background who was in pain, based on the amount of noise he was making, and the person holding the phone seemed to be breathing rather hard. "Hello?" she queried.

The breathing man took a second, but finally spoke. "Agen Scuwwy, dis is Waatu Skinnu. Pwease con up to ny offiss now!"

Scully pulled the phone back and looked at it, as if it could explain what was going on, then put it back to her ear. "Skinner? Sir, are you OK?"

Exasperated, the voice cried out in pain, then tried to focus. "No. Pwease get up here. Ny offiss key is unduh ny sekwateries in box. Pwease huwwy."

"Oh my god sir, are you hurt? I'll be right there!" Scully dropped her bag, and made her way to the stairs, up several flights, and down the deserted corridor to her boss' office at break-neck speed. She tried the door, beating on it when she found it locked. /The key/ she thought to herself. /Where's the damn key?!?!/ She tore the secretaries desk apart searching for it, going faster with each cry of pain that emanated from the office. The key finally surfaced, after being roused from a stack of papers near the inbox, and she shot to the door, unlocked it, and flung it open in one quick, smooth motion. Exasperated, she ran into the office to aid her ailing boss.

Three steps in she stopped cold, her face expressionless. She stood there, staring at her boss and partner, each of whom had a different part of his anatomy embedded in Mulder's trouser zipper. As it sank in, she was the first to break the silence, with a small giggle. As it built, she continued laughing uncontrollably, holding her stomach which now ached.

The younger man could control it no longer. "Dammit Scully!" he yelled.

It was followed up quickly by a loud "SHU DA DOOW!" that rose from Skinner's chest, filling the room.

Between giggles, Scully managed to ask, "I'm *giggle* I'm sorry, sir. *giggle* What?"

Hot breath leaving his lips angrily, Mulder answered for the larger man, "He said 'SHUT THE DOOR'!" At that exertion, he winced in pain and let out a loud yelp.

Scully composed herself enough to turn around and shut the door, closing them off from the rest of the world. She walked towards her partner and her boss, and tried to put on her "Doctor" face, assessing the situation as best she could. It appeared that Mulder was stuck on the downstroke of the zipper, and Skinner on the upstroke, each with a fair amount of flesh mangled by the steel. "OK, you two," she began, as she finished her examination. I'm going to go downstairs and get a pair of needle-nose pliars and some topical xylocaine. First I'm going to numb you up here," she poked Mulder gently just above the crown on the top of his penis, "and you, sir, here" pointing to Skinner's upper lip.

"Whatever." Mulder said exasperated. "Can you just do it soon. And quietly?!" Mulder knew he was never going to hear the end of this. But getting Scully to help was the only sane and safe way of getting them out of this situation without hurting themselves beyond that threshold of pain on which they were already teetering.

"Wait a minute," Scully said, moving Mulder's penis gently in her hand. "Oh my god, look at this...." The tone of her voice captured the two men's attention, and diverted it from the situation just long enough for her. With one hand she grabbed the material of the pants, and with the other, the cold metal clasp of the zipper, and yanked it firmly and quickly up, releasing it's two prisoners.

And the halls were filled with the sounds of two grown men howling in intense pain, and one woman, laughing as she had never laughed before.

The end


End file.
